Girl Problems
by FanfictionSoldier15
Summary: Kowalski is having trouble cope with his broken heart. Yet at the same time Bolin is dealing with the same struggle! How can these two cope with there now shattered heart and what will be the ending result be?


_Yep another crossover for all of you gals and guys. This is second crossover between LOK & POM I 've posted on . The first one being "Into the Future" _

_The inspiration of this story came from the idea that Kowalski got his heart broken by Doris and the fact that also Bolin's heart was broken bye Korra. So after some though, I knew I had to write something relating to these topics and here they are. I hope you all enjoy because I enjoyed writing this very much. _

_Just like "Into the Future" this is a oneshot so I probably won't continue this._

* * *

The tall penguin sighed to himself. It was late at night and the streets were completely empty. The lampposts were the only things that illuminated the dark streets aside from the full moon. There was the sound of a car rustling in the background somewhere but he really didn't care. Nights like these usually calmed the penguin but not this one.

His heart was too far gone. He couldn't get over the idea of it. The idea that his heart has been broken into pieces.

Kowalski strolled down the street, all alone. The scientist couldn't recall where he was going to or why; all he knew was to just keep on walking. He didn't want to return to the zoo, not right now that is. He probably couldn't handle everyone telling him, "Its fine." Or "Get over it." That would bring his self esteem even lower then it is now.

He had tried to get over himself numerous times but failed miserably. He had made numerous inventions, to conquer his broken heart. From potions to machines he has tried every scientific formula to heal his heart. Yet to the scientist's dismay they all failed, miserably. He even tried getting her back but it usually ended with him sobbing and crying every time. Even when someone simply mentioned her name out loud, it stung like a jellyfish.

In the midst of his thoughts he noticed something further down the street. It was glowing brightly with neon colors, illuminating the area around it. It looked like some sort of building but he couldn't make out from this far.

In bright, bolded and neon letters above the entryway it said, "In fragmina alacer." Kowalski could have sworn he heard that phrase from somewhere a long time ago but couldn't quite put his flipper on it. He knew it was from the Latin language but couldn't quite figure it out.

Next to letters had a symbol of a wine glass and grapes; the wine was outlined with red glow while the grapes had purple outer glow to them. From what the scientist could infer it was a bar. Kowalski wondered how long it has been since he went to a bar. The last time he went to a bar or any for that matter was when Skipper and Rico took him out for his latest birthday.

Kowalski thought about it for a second. "It wouldn't hurt to get one drink…" He said to himself. He hadn't had a drink in so long and plus maybe it could fix his aching heart. He decided to go in and pushed the door open.

_Meanwhile …_

"Hey bartender guy, another one!" Exclaims the young adult. His head lay on the counter, his hands resting by his side. He had an empty bowl of noodles in front of his face; blocking most of his vision. Only a bit of the broth and some noodles were left in the wooden bowl. A pair of chopsticks was lying near the bowl.

"Hey kiddo, I think you've had enough of those noodles." The bartender said. His back was facing the young man; he was washing out a glass with a white rag. The youngster takes notice of what he said and quickly snaps at him. "I'll tell you when I'm done okay!" He raised his head from the table and slammed his hands down on the table. He glared daggers at the bartender's backside. Yet the bartender ignored it; he was far to use to situations like this every night.

The bartender fixed the man yet another bowl of noodles; picking up the other bowl and dumping it in the sink. The young adult quickly starts slurping up the noodles, without a break or pause. "I swear that Bolin fellow is going to eat himself into a coma." Mumbled the bartender, looking at the bowl in the sink,

Bolin finished his meal and pushes the bowl off to the side. "I swear love is just … complicated." Bolin mumbled to himself. Today sucked for him and wasn't any little thing. His heart was broken and smashed into ashes. He had his own **brother** out of all people betray him like that. His own flesh and blood kissed Korra right in front of him. Him, the nice guy didn't get the girl and had his heart broken in the process. It just wasn't right.

"I can agree with you on that." Bolin raised his head from the table, who said that? He looks at the bartender but he shook his head no and pointed to the person aside him. He looked and saw a penguin. A tall penguin who was staring at the shot on the table. He had bags underneath his eyes and looked really tired. Did the penguin hear what he said?

"Are you talking to me?" Bolin tilted his head slightly, wondering if he was talking to the earth bender. "Who else would I be talking to?" Bolin looked around but there was no one else in sight aside from the bartender and the penguin.

"True, so you heard what I said?" "Yes I did. Love is well…" The penguin thought carefully on what next to say. "A pain in the butt." The earth bender chimed in. "I have to agree with you on that." The penguin said.

"Looks like both of us got our hearts crushed by a girl." Bolin said looking at his empty bowl of noodles. "So how did you get your heart crushed?" Bolin took notice to the bird's question. A friendly smile started forming. "Hey you just don't ask a person that without at least knowing there name, am I right?" "My mistake, the name is Kowalski." He held out his hand, awaiting a hand shake. "My name is Bolin." Bolin shook the penguin's hand.

_..._

Kowalski woke up, his head felt so groggy. There he was in the bar from last night, originally sleeping on the counter. Suddenly, he could hear a person say his name. "Kowalski, wake up." A very assertive voice said. Kowalski picked his head up from the counter and rubbed his eyes. He looked around his area.

If he remembered correctly, wasn't he talking to that Bolin fellow before? Before he could further think about it, something poked him hard in his back. He wondered what it was and turned around in the stool. It was Skipper and Rico was right behind him. The commander didn't look to happy, actually he didn't seem happy at all. He looked really disappointed in the scientist, his flippers folded and his face scrunched up.

"Uh hey there Skipper." Kowalski rubbed the back of his head, he felt really embarrassed right now.

The next thing they knew, they were outside with the sun setting over the city. It was morning. "You know how long it took me to find you Kowalski!" Skipper exclaimed as the three of them walked down the street. "Forever sir." Kowalski said, looking up at the rising sun. "It was easy to find Rico and Private but it took me all night to find you. Plus I had to deal with this annoying Sponge…"

Skipper went on and on with his rant. Kowalski surely knew he was going to get a major punishment from Skipper, probably a fish slap or extremely hard training. Yet it didn't seem to bother the scientist. He was too focused on last night with the bar.

He remembered before falling unconscious he talked to that Bolin fellow about his girlfriend Doris and how they broke up. When he talked to him it felt really good to let all those bad lingering feelings out. It's not like it still didn't hurt but it gave him comfort. He didn't really understand this feeling; he wasn't too profound when it came to emotions and feelings. All he knew was that it felt good to get all that pain off his back.

"Kowalski!" Snapped Skipper. Kowalski was interrupted from his deep thoughts; now looking at his commander. "Sorry sir, no." He stuttered. "When we get back to HQ Kowalski…" Skipper said menacingly, he definitely meant what he said.

In the midst of Skipper's ranting, Rico was watching Kowalski closely. It seemed like Kowalski was in deep thought other then science and not even paying much attention to Skipper. Rico couldn't quite understand it. Kowalski usually always listened to what Skipper had to say, why he wasn't now. If only Rico could understand how good Kowalski felt about himself right now.

…

Bolin was walking down the street and the sun was already high in the sky. He had just left that bar not too long ago. He needed to get back home soon; Mako and even Korra were probably worrying about him. It sucked he couldn't say bye to that penguin; he was knocked out after his umpteen drink.

"Hey Bolin." A voice yelled out to me. He turned around to see Mako running after him. He smiled; it was good to see his brother again. Once Mako reached Bolin he began talking to him. He seemed somewhat exhausted from the run but that didn't stop him from talking

"Bolin I've been looking for you all night, after…" Mako pauses to take in what he said. Mako knew he made a mistake that night when he locked lips with Korra. He couldn't handle seeing his brother heartbroken like that. So he went searching for his brother.

"Hey it's okay, I blame hormones." Mako just laughed at his brother's statement. Mako thought his brother would be completely devastated but he actually seemed okay. He couldn't quite understand why Bolin seemed so happy.

"Hey bro, Korra's waiting for us at the harbor. We need to get back to Republic City ASAP." Mako turned around and began walking. Bolin follows after his brother and starts talking about all that happened after he ran off.


End file.
